wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Watson
♤Physical Appearance Emily is a petite girl, measuring up to a mere five feet with the addition of a single inch. She has a willowy build and doesn’t weigh much at all. Emi has short, chestnut brown hair that stops just above her shoulders. Her hair is typically adorned with a clip or accessory of some sort to match her outfit. Emi is doe-eyed with thin brows that match the shade of her hair. Her lashes are long and dark, which are almost always accentuated with mascara. She has a small, thin nose that is pointed slightly upward at the tip. She has thin lips that are almost always smiling. Emi’s casual attire usually consists of a white blouse coupled with a sweater vest of some sorts. The look is almost always tied together with a skirt and a pair of white sneakers. ♤Personality Emi considers herself a “people person”. She is incredibly outgoing and has no issue with starting up conversations. The tiny girl is packed with friendliness and wants nothing more than to brighten up everyone’s day. Her sunny disposition often allows her to create new bonds with ease. Emi can be quite a chatterbox and as such, people can very quickly find her annoying or irritating. This is never her intention, as the girl has a heart of gold and wants nothing more than to spread her cheer to others around her. Emi’s intentions are only ever pure and she wants the best for everyone she comes into contact with. Even though most people may initially consider her a doormat of sorts or even a ditz, Emi is sharp and knows when enough is enough. If herself or someone else is being mistreated, she will be the first to stand up and say something. She can have quite a fierce air about her despite her miniscule build. This side of her, of course, only comes out when absolutely necessary. The girl is otherwise docile and playful. Admittedly, Emi can be a huge clutz at times, though she does her best not to embarrass herself. ♤Speech Pattern Emi speaks in a soft, even voice. Even though she is easily excitable, she doesn’t typically get louder than her normal speaking voice. She does have a bit of a sing-song way about her speaking. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: High Voltage ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Emi’s quirk is simple in explanation and much more daunting in execution. Her ability allows her to form an electric aura around her body that can be used to grant her both defensive and offensive opportunities. This ability allows her to channel the electricity around her body and use it to attack through the movements of her hands and legs. If being used on the defensive, Emi can surround herself with electricity in an effort to protect herself. This ability, while incredibly effective, is not something she has mastered. Her attacks currently tend to go rather haywire and she lacks the control necessary to use her quirk in a devastating manner. Her defensive abilities outweigh her offensive ones for the time being, though she hopes to change that in the future. Emi and her parents believe that through the right amount of training, her quirk will be able to turn her into a powerhouse of a hero. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: The Short Circuit hero outfit consists of a streamline, aerodynamic suit. It’s black in color with light blue accents that follow the seams of the fabric and fits her body rather tightly. The outfit also features a black helmet that has two ear-like appendages at the top. The helmet frames the sides of her jaw, but does not cover the entirety of her face. There are blue accents on the helmet as well, pulling together the aesthetic of the hero costume. This look is tied together with a pair of thick combat boots that look rather silly on the small girl. However, Short Circuit likes to think that she looks quite intimidating. ♤Background ♤History Emily Watson was born and raised in Summerlin, Nevada. As the youngest of three, Emily was raised in a rowdy household with an entire family that possessed electricity-related quirks. At a young age, she was given the nickname “Emi” and it has stuck ever since. Emi and her family lived an otherwise tame life in suburbia. The young girl attended an elementary school near her neighborhood and became quite the social butterfly. Never one to shy away from making friends, Emi found it easy to be herself around talk to others. It was also around this time that she discovered her intense affinity for music. The girl first took a liking to the violin, she began to pick up other instruments. Emi was happy and looking forward to what school would bring for her. Problems didn’t begin to arise until middle school, when Emi began to be teased. Kids can be cruel and this was no exception. A certain group of girls would pick on Emi until she grew frustrated. They enjoyed seeing the girl get red-faced and teary eyed. Her quirk had finally manifested, the latest of her siblings to do so, during a fit of anger that was egged on by her peers. After that day, the teasing stopped and Emi was on her merry way as if it had never happened. Not one to hold grudges, Emi moved on to greater things and continued to focus her energy into her music, grades, and improving her quirk. When it came time to select a hero school, Emi knew that she didn’t want to go too far from home. She wanted to stay in Nevada and rise through the ranks of her home state. Emi had a goal in mind; Become one of the best heroes that the entire state of Nevada has ever known. If she could do that, then maybe she stood a shot at racking up a national ranking. Come what may, Emi was ready. The girl opted to go to Lady Luck Academy and was accepted into the school. Since then, she has been working hard toward her goal to become a notable hero for those who she grew up with. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-K